Champ
by Lady Anonim
Summary: Sekaranglah saatnya, lomba aneh bin gaje diadakan! XD. Shonen-ai, multichap, OOC, mau mampir? Jangan ah


Champ by 101 hiru yorunita

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **OOC, aneh, abal, sebisa mungkin menimalisir kata nyeleneh, multichap, shonen-ai, pair tak terduga, humor maksa dan terserah dibilang jelek atau apapun. Saia orangnya terbuka :D

'_Enjoy to this fic! Don't like? Don't review!' _Haha:D

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

music opening: -jreeng- gitar Akaba

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

Lomba yang di adakan satu tahun sekali di Jepang. Demi memperebutkan piala 'Champ' dan hadiah yang dapat membuat semua ngiler, para peserta rela melakukan apapun untuk menang. Dan inilah perlombaan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Sodara-sodara sebangsa namun nggak setanah air, disini saya selaku wasit (?) akan menemani kalian selama pertandingan berlangsung," ucap Yukimitsu, dengan toa berukuran mini.

"Yukimitsu, kenapa mikrofonmu kecil begitu?" tanya Juumonji, heran.

"Eh ini, tadi habis kecemplung di air cuka! Jadinya nyusut deh," Yukimitsu nyengir gaje. Yang lain sweatdrop dan membatin 'bagaimana bisa?'.

"Nah, siapa yang mau ikut serta silahkan mendaftar terlebih dahulu!" Yukimitsu menunjuk ke arah meja pendaftaran yang di hias dengan dekorasi super norak dan corak polkadot yang dominan berwarna pink ungu. Tak lupa juga yang menjaga tempat itu banci-banci taman lawang.

"Enggak salah tuh, tempat pendaftarannya?" tanya Yamato, bergidik.

"Hai~" banci-banci tersebut justru malah memberikan kissbye ke arah Yamato. Seketika Yamato semaput ditempat.

"Hei, Yamato Yamato... Yamato pingsan! Tolong P3K nya!" anak-anak Teikoku sibuk karena ace mereka tak sadarkan diri. Kissbye tersebut cukup maut juga rupanya. Beberapa orang ada yang kabur melarikan diri, takut bernasib malang seperti Yamato.

"Cih, malas ah! Lomba sampah begini hanya untuk orang sampah," Agon melenggang, bersiap pergi meninggalkan area lokasi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Ok. Gue ikut!" Agon balik lagi ketempat, tidak jadi pergi. Sena dan kawan-kawan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, heran.

'Apa yang tadi di bisikkan Hiruma-san pada Agon yah?' batin Sena.

"Hoi, tunggu dulu! Memang hadiah perlombaan ini selain piala apa lagi?" tanya Mizumachi, sambil melompat-lompat.

"Owh yah, kalian bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kalian mau dari ketiga penyelenggara lomba yang sekaligus juri kita!" Yukimitsu menunjuk ke arah meja juri yang di sana yang sudah duduk Doburoku, Miracle Itou, dan Shoji.

Begitu kamera (??) menyorot Doburoku, ia memasang tampang err... mesum, dengan pose tangan seperti pistol di dagunya. Narsis abis!

Kemudian kamera berpindah ke arah Miracle Itou yang tidak ketinggalan bergaya ala Rock Lee dengan jempol di acungkan ke udara. Cuma bedanya, sebuah gigi emas Miracle Itou yang nyelip bersinar jauh lebih bergemerlap.

Dan terakhir, Shoji. Dia melambai-lambai gaje bak miss. Universe yang baru menang kontes. Diam-diam dalam hati Shin merasa malu juga punya pelatih seperti itu. Apalagi begitu melihat lambaian sang pelatih. Dasar Shin, murid durhaka! Ok, kita balik lagi ke lomba!

"Oi, saya minta hadiahnya orang terkuat sedunia! Bisa enggak?" tanya orang berotot, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaou. 'Khasnya Gaou banget,' batin Marco yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Owh tentu. Kalau menang, minta apa saja boleh! Pasti akan kami berikan," ucap Doburoku. DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Terdengar suara orang yang berlari kencang mendekat. Orang-orang di area akan di mulainya lomba bergeming dari tempatnya. Memandang penasaran ke arah jauh yang tampak kebulan debu melesat menghampiri.

CKIT! Sesuatu yang berlari tersebut mengerem kakinya. Ternyata itu Panther yang datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika cuma buat ikut serta lomba.

"Really? Hosh... Kalau begitu, hosh... Kalau aku menang, aku minta Sena! Hosh," dengan nafas yang terengah-terengah, permintaan Panther barusan sukses bikin semuanya cengo.

"Eh, bo... boleh," Doburoku kehilangan kata-kata. Sementara Sena dalam hatinya mengutuk Doburoku yang seenaknya menjadikannya hadiah.

"Yang bener? Kalau gitu aku ikut deh!" Yamato yang semula pingsan, langsung siuman dengan wajah yang telihat segar dan fresh (o.O).

"Kalau benar begitu, aku juga ikut!" Riku tak mau kalah.

"Kekeke... Sepertinya akan jadi tambah menarik!" Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

Perlombaan akan segera dimulai. Setelah menunggu antrian pendaftaran yang lumayan cukup panjang, akhirnya selesai juga. Tampang para peserta terlihat melas, dan kecut.

Sebuah cap bibir langsung di pipi peserta dari sang banci penjaga sebagai bukti ikut lomba itulah yang membuat dahi mereka berkerut. Mau tak mau harus dicium, bahkan Hiruma sekalipun.

"Shit!" Hiruma secepat mungkin kabur ke toilet terdekat. Berharap cap bibir di pipinya hilang. Selang beberapa menit, Hiruma balik lagi.

"Orang-orang tua sialan, ini apaan hah? Susah hilang begini!" Hiruma menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangannya ke arah pipi. Peserta lain pun begitu.

"Itu pakai lipstik permanen," ucap Shoji, cool. DEG!

**BERSAMBUNG**

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

musik ending: suara jangkrik

xXx-oOo-oOo-oOo-xXx

Saia sadar, fic saia yang err... yah 'itu' rada kacau. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf saia (_ _)v

Haha... Tetap gaje seperti biasa XXD

Gimana? Ini, saia mulai mencoba menggabungkan bahasa formal sama humor. Kerasa tak humornya? ^^

Maaf di potong pas bagian gaje XXD

-

Event: **Pojok penyelidikan Eyeshield21 Champ Special!**

Layangkan pertanyaan seputar fic di atas yah! Akan saia jawab sebisa mungkin di chap depan ^^

Contoh review from XXX: Kotaro ngapain aja di tempat lomba, koq enggak muncul sih?

Jawaban: Asyik maenan sisir bareng Akaba. Nyoba duet bareng kayaknya, antara gitar Akaba sama sisirnya XP

Tapi dia ikut lomba koq :)

-

Ok. Sampai jumpa di chap depan! :D

Tugas, I'm coming! *terjun ke arah tumpukan pe-er skul yang segunung*


End file.
